Trust me
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: Raven and Elsword have been together for a few months. On a fateful evening, Raven can't control himself anymore. RavenxElsword. Rated M for yaoi, slight non-con and lemon. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me – Part 1

Raven could feel the soft breathing of his lover on his shoulder.

A little nose nuzzled in his side. Elsword had fallen asleep during the movie they were watching and Raven couldn't blame him.

At least it was almost midnight. Raven was a night person, so he wasn't that tired.

"Els..." He tried to use his quietest and sweetest voice, but it didn't work and he made the decision to carry him to the bed.

At least, _he _didn't particularly want to sleep on the couch tonight.

One of his arms swept under the redhead's legs, while the other supported his head as he carefully made his way upstairs and laid his beloved little Elsword on the bed.

Said redhead groaned quietly and turned himself around.

Raven swallowed. Elsword was always adorable, but he looked rarely as cute as he looked now.

He was laying on his side, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

Raven could just kiss him here and now, but Elsword would probably be frightened if he – a blush crept on his cheeks – would do … _things _to him when he was asleep.

He slowly undressed himself and crawled under the sheets next to his lover.

He knew well this would be a tough night for him, he had felt something like desire towards the little one beside him lately.

The moment their hands touched, Elsword turned his head, facing Raven.

He looked sleepy, with messy hair and flushed cheeks.

He yawned shyly and raised his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

This look, sleepy eyes and the slightly too big pajama, was too much for him.

The next moment, Elsword was beneath him, his arms pinning the small boy's wrists above his head.

"Ra...ven...?"

Instead of an answer, he felt the black-haired's mouth crash on his own.

His eyes widened, this wasn't like the Raven he knew. His worries vanished as he got more into the kiss, letting out a little gasp when Raven's tongue entered his mouth.

The redhead's eyes fluttered close when Raven didn't try anything new.

It continued like that for several minutes, but his body tensed up as he felt his lover's hands being … _somewhere else. _

He tried to break free, but it didn't work. It actually _did_ feel good, but he knew he wasn't ready for that sort of thing.

He panicked when he knew where Raven's hand was going. It wandered over his chest, further down, and...

Elsword didn't even want to think about it.

He struggled, tried to get away from Raven. He loved him, that was for sure. But right now, he was scared.

"M-mh!" Raven caught his hands, immobilizing him.

"My little Elsword... trying to run away, eh?"

"Raven! I-I don't want this..."

"You little sly liar. I know you want this as well..."

His hands played with the redhead's waistband, occasionally slipping one or two fingers beneath it.

"Raven!"

He looked down, the little boy's expression was caught in between.

One second he looked totally frightened, the other unsure as if he would consider to go with it.

His eyes squeezed close when Raven sneaked his whole hand in the little one's pants.

His mouth opened and Raven was half-expecting a moan, but he heard a single little word.

"S...stop..." His lover's voice wavered, it was quiet and suppressed, but he understood what the redhead wanted.

But he didn't obey. He needed this right now, he couldn't wait any longer.

His kisses were getting more fierce, his hand doing the things he held back for so long.

He heard the shallow breathing and the occasional little moans from below, but he also heard the same voice begging him to stop.

The words were falling like prayers from his lips, not stopping, even when he covered the little one's mouth with his own.

"Come on, Els... You can't not want this..."

"B..but Raven... I thought you'd have promised me not to do this until I'm ready..."

"I never said that, you liar."

"You did!"

"No! Just shut up!"

He saw the little one swallow and think.

_Better I'll show him what I can do before he decides to run away... _

He started to run his fingers along the redhead's chest, stopping at his waistband, smirking and looking his lover in the eyes. He was tearing up, completely red, tears streaming down his face, even people who'd have never seen him before would it have been easy to know he was afraid. Terribly afraid.

"Just wait... I'll make you feel good..."

He dipped his fingertips into the little one's waistband, without realizing he had crossed a line.

"No!"

His lover's little scream threw him off guard, but that was nothing against what was yet coming.

The next moment, the boy beneath him gathered his forces, rose his body up a little and slapped Raven in the face.

The black-haired sat there, completely surprised, looking down at his lover's face. He was staring to the side, strands of messy red hair covering his eyes. He shoved Raven off him and ran out of the room without looking back once.

Raven slumped down on the mattress, finally seeing what a terrible mistake he had made.

He had hurt the most precious person in his life and had no guarantee whether he could make it up someway.

He wanted to believe he had just surprised the redhead and his cute little Elsword would stand in the doorway some seconds from now, apologizing and cuddling in his chest.

But it never happened. Raven didn't sleep that night, he didn't even had the energy to move. The only thing he could think about was Elsword.

~ Reviews are wished for. I don't own Elsword, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust me – Part 2

Raven swallowed heavily.

The doorbell had rang a few seconds ago and he had a vague idea – or hope? - who it could be.

He opened the front door – but it wasn't Elsword.

It was Chung.

_What is he doing here?_

"Hi..."

"Hi. How about you come over to my house for a few hours?" The blonde smiled, but if one would look closely, it wasn't a honest kind of smile.

This smile was hiding something.

„Sorry, I'm not really in the mood to hang out with you today... maybe tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Raven, I'm not here to ask you to hang out with me. This is about something much more important."

"Huh?"

"It's about Elsword."

The black-haired tensed up, he hadn't expected that. Had Elsword told Chung everything?

But then again, Elsword was always full of surprises.

He put his shoes on and went after Chung, both didn't speak a single word on the way to the blond's house. It wasn't a comfortable kind of silence between friends, it was a tense silence filled with unspoken assaults.

When they arrived at Chung's house, he felt the guilt rise up in him, stronger than ever before.

How was he going to explain the previous night?

He snapped out of his thoughts when a clear voice called his name. A voice he had missed although they had only been separated for a few hours.

"Hey, Raven."

"H-Hey... Listen, I-"

"Don't say anything, please..."

He nodded. If he would be stubborn now, Elsword would probably never forgive him – if what he had done was forgiveable at all.

They silently sat down beside each other on the couch. Neither of them dared to speak first, so the voice which broke the silence was Chung.

"Hey you guys, if you're just gonna sit around and do nothing, I can as well do some shopping. See you!"

And with a bang of the door, he was gone.

"Elsword..." The black-haired made a first attempt to start an actual conversation between the two.

"Hmm?"

"Listen... I... I don't know what came over me. I never meant to... to..."

"You never meant to do what? You did a lot of things, you know..."

"I never meant to do anything of that."

"But you did."

"Looks like it."

This wasn't going well at all. Elsword seemed like he was completely calm and had already made his decision, while Raven – the supposedly strong and protective one in the relationship – was messing around, not finding the words to say what he wanted to say.

It was like their roles were vice versa.

"You know, Raven, it doesn't really make sense to discuss this for a long time. When I make a decision, I rarely change it."

"I know."

"Do you want to say something?"

Raven nodded. He wanted to say so many things, but there was one sentence that pretty much summed them up.

"Elsword, I'm incredibly sorry, and I love you."

He didn't know if he should be happy or sad when he saw that the redhead beside him was struggling to hold back tears.

"Els...?"

The little one wiped his eyes with his sleeve and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Elsword, this whole thing isn't nothing. I'm pretty sure you will leave me now and called me over just to tell me this, but you should know that I still love you. I never stopped loving you. You're the most important person to me and I just... I just don't want to lose you, and even if you never speak to me again, know that I will never stop loving you-"

He stopped as tears made their way to his face as well. His voice had become louder until he had almost screamed the last words at the red-haired boy.

"Raven..."

Elsword looked at his – lover? Ex-lover? - with big eyes, tears now freely streaming down his face.

"I never thought... never dared to hope that you would say this once again..."

Raven rose his head.

"Eh?"

"Please, Raven say it again... tell me that you love me..."

Raven thought the world was going to end. He rushed forward, burying his face in Elsword's chest, clutching to his sides and repeating the words over and over, like a prayer he wanted to become true.

Elsword stared forward, at the wall, feeling his shirt slowly being soaked with Raven's tears.

Was this really happening? Was Raven still in love with him?

Raven's throat became dry and little hiccups interrupted his crying, his voice became quieter and quieter until it died out, but he was still forming the words with his lips.

His eyes widened when he felt Elsword's small hand stroking his black hair.

A wave of incredible happiness and surprise rushed over him and it just got bigger when Elsword pressed a little, chaste kiss on top of his head.

It may have been the shortest and shyest kiss of their whole relationship, but right now, this little contact of Elsword's soft lips with his head meant the world to him.

He rose his glaze, staring into the familiar red eyes that were filled with emotions – sadness, worry, but also a hint of bliss and happiness.

"E-Els..."

A soft voice answered him, quiet and shy.

"I might give you a second chance..."

At that moment, only these words and occasional "Elsword doesn't hate me"'s were spinning through his head. He couldn't quite believe what the younger one had said, although he'd heard it clearly.

"W...what...?"

"I don't think I could last one week without you, Raven. I need you, and I love you, even after what you did. But I'm not sure if I can trust you... so you get a chance to prove me I can."

He swallowed nervously.

"I'll- I'll do my best..."

"I know."

They were silent for a little while, but it was a comfortable silence.

Raven opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but shut it right away again.

Then, finally, after some failed attempts, the words left his mouth.

"Els..."

"Hm?"

"Can... can I hug you...?"

Instead of an answer, he felt the small boy crash into him and he almost fell down the couch when the warm body collided with his.

"H-Hey, Els!"

He didn't receive an answer. All he could sense was that the little one was shaking.

The black-haired wrapped his arms around the redhead, careful not to make too much contact – he didn't know if his beloved little Elsword would approve.

Well, probably he would, judging from the way the small fists were clutching to his shoulders, the redhead sat practically in his lap, pulling himself as close as possible.

He was fidgeting, shaking, and he was only able to hold it in for two or three minutes. Then he finally broke loose, letting the sobs overtake his body, allowing the tears to flow down his face, all while he was holding onto Raven.

The black-haired was completely stunned, the only thing he could do was to pull the small one closer and carefully caress his fire-red hair, in an attempt to calm him down. But the longer they stayed this way and the more he tried to sooth Elsword, the harder the sobs and little cries became, the wetter his shirt got at the area where Elsword's face touched his shoulder.

Despite that, Elsword repeated one word all over, sometimes it was a bit messed up due to the hiccups and violent sobs that had become out of control, but it was still easy to understand.

"Stay..."

Raven's feeling of time was completely gone and the little one hadn't stopped crying, so he tried something else.

He answered.

"S-Stay... stay..."

"I will, Elsword. Forever. Okay?"

Elsword rose his head, facing Raven for the first time in a couple hours. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying, his face was flushed, not to speak of his hair.

"Promise...?"

His voice wavered and threatened to break out in tears again.

"Promise."

And he meant it. The soft smile on Elsword's face was enough of an answer. No words were needed here. Just the promise.

* cries *

Same as always, please review and tell me how I did. Next chapter will be lemon. I don't own Elsword... dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust me – Part 3

two days later-

Two days had passed, and it almost seemed like everything was normal again.

Until Elsword had made the fateful decision to ask his lover a question.

"Hey, Raven."

"What is it?"

"I have a question... Sorry to bring that topic up again, but I have to know."

"Just ask, it's okay."

The red-haired swallowed nervously.

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you do... what you did?"

Raven felt a blush creep on his cheeks, but he forced himself to speak.

"I... I don't know... You looked so cute when you woke up and- I just couldn't control myself. That makes me think... Elsword, you're seventeen. Have you never felt the.. the _need_?"

He chuckled when the redhead flushed beet-red, turned his head and now faced the wall.

"W-What do you mean, Raven...?" He almost squeaked and obviously didn't want to answer the question.

"Come on, Elsword. You do know what I mean, you just don't want to answer, right?"

"R-Raven!"

The black-haired boy didn't react. He just looked at his lover, with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment.

The small boy opened his mouth, barely whispering.

"Of course I do..."

He cleared his throat, and spoke a bit louder.

"You have no idea how many times I already thought about doing it! It was killing me, why didn't you ask? I … I was just surprised that night... I was afraid because you were so fierce and it was all so suddenly..."

"What... what do you mean by that, Elsword?"

"I'm trying to say that if you wouldn't have been so fast I wouldn't have complained at all!"

The redhead cried the words out so fast they were hard to register, but Raven understood.

His face went as red as Elsword's hair when he finally fully understood what his lover had just said.

"Y-You mean..."

The little one nodded shyly.

Raven averted his eyes.

"Raven...?" The red-haired cocked his head to the side, trying to look at the other one's face.

"Els..."

Raven gripped the redhead's shoulders in a quick movement and pulled him close to his chest, so that his mouth was right at the other's ear.

"Would that mean you actually have no problem to do it?"

The sensation of feeling his lover's breath on his ear and those words being whispered made the little one shudder.

He pressed his face closer to the black-haired's shoulder, not answering. He collected his thoughts and made his decision.

The redhead tilted his head upwards, pressing a shy kiss to the other one's cheek. His eyes closed and he whispered something in the black-haired's ear.

Raven immediately blushed, but looked in the blood-red orbs in front of him.

Slowly, Elsword's eyelids closed, he tilted his face upwards a bit as if he was expecting a kiss. Raven hesitatingly sealed the redhead's lips with his, melting in the kiss.

His hands wandered around his lover's neck to his shoulders, gripping him tightly and pulling him closer. The kiss didn't last long, they separated after a few seconds, Elsword's cheeks flushed and his eyes half-lidded.

It was all Raven needed.

He pushed the little one down, successfully landing on the bed, he lay on top of him.

Their kisses got more powerful, Elsword finally opening his mouth and allowing the black-haired's tongue to slip in.

The soft, wet feeling got them both panting and blushing hard, Raven could already feel his pants becoming a little uncomfortable,

"E...Els..."

"Don't say anything..."

The older one closed his mouth and lowered his gaze, staring down at his lover's chest. His fingers traced down from the redhead's lips to his neck, his collarbones, his chest until it stopped at the waistband of his trousers.

His eyes looked at the little one's face for a second, and he thought he would faint.

The red-haired's eyes were almost completely closed and flooded with lust and his mouth was agape, as if he would completely give in to him.

Elsword would've never thought that such a simple action like a single finger trailing down his body, could have an effect like this on him.

But with every inch he felt that fingertip wander, his body grew hotter and stiffer and when it reached his waistband, he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

It scared him. It scared him that he could be thrown off guard so easily, that such an action could get him right away.

A very small part of him wanted to run away, but most of his mind wanted just _more. _

More of this pulsing sensation, more of this drug-like feeling, more of that heat shooting through his body.

And this part of him was growing constantly.

So when Raven quietly asked him "Elsword... may I?", he grabbed the black-haired's wrist and guided his hand under his shirt, biting his lip to hold back his moans.

"E-Elsword..." Raven's hand glided over the soft skin of Elsword's stomach, touching every inch he could reach with his fingers. He grabbed the little boy's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless and bare in front of him. He let out a little surprised squeak when Elsword reached up in a swift movement and his shirt flew to the floor as well.

He looked down in clouded eyes, feeling a tug at the back of his head when he crashed into his lover, his mouth perfectly ending up on the small one's neck.

He bit softly down on the milky skin, drawing a little gasp from his lover. Encouraged by that, he ran his tongue along the crook of the other boy's neck, planting kisses and occasionally nipping on his skin.

Elsword's mind was spinning. Here he was, laying underneath his lover who was kissing his neck. His eyes squeezed close as he tried to absorb the pleasure, but he couldn't help it. He let out a soft, quiet moan, immediately blushing deeply.

Raven's eyes found his, amber meeting red. Elsword averted his gaze, obviously embarrassed. Raven continued to kiss his neck, going up to his ear, nipping, licking and sucking on his earlobe.

"N-nh-! R-Raven!"

He heard Raven whisper something into his ear, but he almost didn't get it because he was too busy enjoying the low, seductive voice Raven was using.

"No need to hold back, Els..."

He shivered, but he wasn't prepared for the next sentence.

"_I want you, Elsword..."_

The redhead thought he was going to die. Never would he have dared to imagine it so... intense. And his lover was just getting started.

He could feel Raven's warm lips flying all over his torso, sometimes flickering the tip of his tongue and giving his skin a little jolt of warmth.

His eyes shot wide open when he felt a hesitant tug on his pants, then a single finger slipping in there, pulling his waistband down a few inches.

"R-Raven!"

"Hmm? Am I too fast?"

"N-No... but..."

"What is it?"

"Please... don't hurt me..."

The last sentence was barely a whisper, Raven wasn't quite sure if he'd heard it right.

But he expression on Elsword's face was so adorable he could hardly contain himself.

He looked shy, embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed and a strand of red hair covered his left eye.

"Don't worry... trust me, Els."

He pulled down the red-haired's pants in a single, quick movement.

He ran a finger along his prize, forcing the other to suppress his sounds.

When he circled his finger over the tip, Elsword finally let out a long, strangled moan.

"Ha...haaaah... R-Raven..."

Elsword was beginning to lose it, he was shuddering and trashing his head around every time Raven touched him.

The black-haired began to stroke him slightly and he loved the effect this had on his precious little Els, he threw his head back, gasped and sometimes even moaned his name.

"Elsword... shall I go all the way?"

The red-haired's eyes widened and he blushed, but nodded.

"I need you now, Raven..."

These words made Raven's pants grow tight, but he tried to get control over his desires. He had to be slow and gentle.

Raven slipped his hands down again, running his finger teasingly along Elsword's member, slightly squeezing the tip and after giving him a few quick strokes, Elsword couldn't hold back anymore.

"A-Ah! Raven... gonna...!"

He understood the message his lover was trying to give him and watched in amazement as white fluid spread over his hand and Elsword's body.

The redhead was panting heavily and his eyes were closed.

"Elsword..."

His lover didn't answer, probably because he wasn't able to catch his breath and totally caught up in the afterglow.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore..."

That got him. His eyes shot open and he blushed hard as he realized what the black-haired had just said.

"Are you okay with that, Elsword?"

He nodded shyly.

Raven raised his hand and placed his fingers at the red-haired's lips.

He didn't even had to say something, Elsword opened his mouth immediately, sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around them, and it felt amazing to Raven.

"O...okay, it's enough..." He pulled them out before he completely lost his composure.

"This is gonna feel weird, but promise you tell me if it hurts, okay?"

His lover nodded and he placed the first finger at the red-haired's entrance, very carefully pushing inside.

"Okay?" He felt the little boy shift around him, trying to make it comfortable.

"It's okay, I guess..."

"Then I'll continue..."

He looked at Elsword as he inserted a second one, carefully searching for any signs of discomfort in the other one's face.

"N-Nnh..."

Slowly, he started to move his fingers while he softly kissed the small boy, trying to distract him.

When it had become comfortable for him and little moans had started to fall from the redhead's lips, he shifted positions, pulling Elsword on his lap and removing his fingers from him.

Elsword looked almost disappointed when he wasn't filled anymore, but his expression changed within a few seconds as he felt Raven's member being placed at his entrance.

"R-Raven..."

"Ssh. I'll be gentle. Just relax, okay? It won't hurt as much then."

He settled himself and just wanted to push a little bit, when suddenly Elsword let himself fall down completely, taking all of him in at once.

A strangled cry escaped from his mouth and Raven couldn't hold back a moan when he felt himself suddenly surrounded with incredible warmth and the tightness of his lover.

"E-Elsword! Are you okay?"

"H...haaaahh... Don't worry, Raven... it's amazing..."

The face of the little one, filled with so much happiness and bliss sent shivers down Raven's spine.

"Tell me when it's okay to move.."

They sat silently for a little while, Elsword clutching on Raven's shoulders to prevent himself from falling.

After some time, he lifted himself up a little, falling down right after.

"Ah..."

He rose himself higher, falling down faster until he was practically bouncing in Raven's lap. Both the redhead and his lover were completely caught in the feeling, countless little moans slipping from the red-haired's lips, Raven letting out occasional gasps and groans.

Then, Raven shifted a bit – and hit something inside Elsword. The redhead cried out, this feeling was new.

"R-Raven!"

The black-haired smirked.

"Found it..."

Elsword lifted himself higher than usual, slamming down on Raven with all of his force. That made even Raven's throat let out a long moan.

The black-haired aimed straight for Elsword's soft spot, eliciting long moans and cries from the little one.

Elsword wrapped his arms around Raven, his legs were about to give in and he couldn't take it anymore when Raven's tongue was lapping over his collarbone, leaving hickeys here and there.

He tightened around Raven when he exploded over their chests, this causing Raven to give in as well and he released himself inside of Elsword.

The two boys, flushed and panting, fell over, Elsword landing on top of Raven.

It took them several minutes to regain their breath and even longer to be able to speak again.

Just one single sentence fell from Elsword's lips before they drifted off to sleep.

"I'm yours now..."

* dies * First lemon T_T


End file.
